Cherades and other wacky games
by Lorimlowe2
Summary: umm ok i noramlly hate writting humor fics but here i wrote one and uh i was hyper and had fun donig this so beware anyways i'll upload the next cahppy soon! oh yeah this is under adventure only to hope people will read its goos so just read it
1. Cherades

Note:  
  
-ok this is my first humor fic and I am going to get hyper and have fun doing this is bare with me  
  
also umm yeah beware of me and read my other fics  
  
R&R please  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charades  
  
Duo- I want to go first  
  
Heero- I don't think that's such a good idea  
  
Quatre- Trowa you go first  
  
Trowa- uh ok…::gets up from where everyone is sitting on the couch and stands in front of them and begins to hop around with his hands up in front of him like a bunny::  
  
Duo- You're a frog!  
  
  
  
Trowa- No Duo I am not a frog :: says Trowa and keeps hoping::  
  
  
  
Quatre- You're a cute little bunny!  
  
  
  
Trowa- Yes. :;sits down and Quatre stands up::  
  
  
  
Quatre- One word ::stands there with his hands hanging at his side no expression on his face::  
  
  
  
Duo- Your Heero!!!!!  
  
  
  
Quatre- Yes ::sits down and Duo gets up::  
  
  
  
Duo- ok here we go ::duo attempts to make a karate kick::  
  
  
  
Wufei- Your acting like me! That's not funny Maxwell!  
  
  
  
Duo- ::sits down and Wufei gets up::  
  
  
  
Wufei- Before I start Maxwell after this game I am taking your braid off! Now on with the game  
  
  
  
Trowa Quatre and Heero- ::sweatdrop::  
  
  
  
Wufei- ::begins to run::  
  
  
  
Duo- running? ::no one gets it::  
  
  
  
Wufei- :;stops:: you guys are idiots I was running track  
  
  
  
Heero Duo Quatre and Trowa at once- oohhhhh ::Wufei sighs::  
  
Wufei- You guys are impossible I swear ok Heero you go ::sits down and Heero goes up::  
  
Heero- ::doesn't know what to do so imitates an oz soldier::  
  
Duo- Ack you're an OZ soldier!  
  
Heero- Yes you baka  
  
Duo- ::gets up as Heero sits down he acts like he's holding a bat and swings::  
  
Quatre- Your playing softball!  
  
Trowa- No he's playing baseball!  
  
Duo- Yes Trowa is right.  
  
Trowa- ::gets up and Duo sits down Duo is bouncing up and down out of hyperness:: ok uh here we go. ::starts to act like he's throwing knives::  
  
  
  
Heero-….  
  
  
  
Quatre- Your….I don't know  
  
  
  
Wufei-Your in the circus?  
  
  
  
Trowa- More specific.  
  
  
  
Duo- Oh I know your playing your sister!  
  
  
  
Trowa- Yeah :;sits down and duo goes up::  
  
  
  
Duo- here we go! ::is very hyper as he pretends to fly around the room::  
  
  
  
Trowa-….  
  
  
  
Quatre- You're a plane!  
  
  
  
Duo- No!  
  
  
  
Wufei- You're Wing zero in bird mode  
  
  
  
Duo- No!  
  
  
  
Heero- You're a power puff girl.  
  
  
  
Duo- Yeah! ::Duo sits down and Heero stands up::  
  
  
  
Quatre- ::whispers to Trowa:: Do we even want to know how he knew that?  
  
  
  
Trowa-….  
  
  
  
Wufei- ::gets scared of Heero::  
  
  
  
Duo- ::bounces up and down on the couch a big grin on his face::  
  
  
  
Heero- Hn……I refuse to play this anymore ::death glare at the bouncing Duo who stops At the glare:: Lets play truth or dare! ::everyone agrees to paly::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok yeah its short but its gonna be better and longer the next chapter oh god there going to play truth or dare god help us all! Oh yeah please excuse my spelling mistakes. 


	2. Truth or dare (and i'm in this at the en...

Notes:  
  
Yeah a hi me hyper I hope u liked my last chapter that I posted a few moments ago and just to let u know I am just getting warmed up hehe he he he  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero- Lets play ::all are sitting on the floor in a circle::  
  
Lori- Ok ok hold on I am not playing I am just popping in to explain the rules. (I love being in my own fics lol) Ok Heero will start and ask whom ever he wants truth or dare they say truth he asks a question they say duo has to answer truthfully also if duo picks dare then duo has to do the dare then it would become Duo's turn cause he was asked also u can not refuse the question or dare got it good bye ::pops back out:: oh yeah one other thing also No one is elimited in this game and u can not for fit Wufei.  
  
  
  
Heero- Wufei truth or dare  
  
  
  
Wufei- Dare  
  
  
  
Heero- I dare you to say a nice thing about Duo ::grins evily::  
  
  
  
Wufei- No!  
  
  
  
Heero- You have to rules say so  
  
  
  
Wufei- ::mumbles under breath:: ok, ok Duo is nice to have around because he is always happy. Now Duo truth or dare.  
  
  
  
Duo- Dare!  
  
  
  
Wufei- I dare you to stick your head braid and all in a toilet ::grins::  
  
  
  
Duo- Oh man! :;everyone follows to the bathrooms and stick there head in the bathroom door as duo sticks his head in there and everyone starts laughing duo dries his head off and everyone is seated in the living room again:: Quatre truth or dare.  
  
  
  
Quatre- Dare  
  
  
  
Duo- ::snickers:: ok I dare you ot let us dress you up as a girl  
  
  
  
Quatre- ::shrieks::  
  
  
  
Duo- ::ties Quatre to a chair and pulls out a make up box. And all the other 4 pilots start to put blush foundation hair stuff gel all kinds of stuff on him they do his finger nails and toe nails Quatre had eye shadow blush hair ties his hair had streaks in it now his lips had a dark dark red lipstick on them.::  
  
  
  
Quatre- ::is untied when they finish and is very sad:: Trowa truth or dare  
  
  
  
Trowa- Truth I am not going to do some stupid dare like you guys.  
  
  
  
Quatre- Ok Is it true you have a secret girl friend!  
  
  
  
Trowa- Yes…..::thinks:: I should of done a dare.  
  
  
  
Quatre- wow ::everyone stares at Trowa::  
  
  
  
Trowa- Ok Heero truth or dare.  
  
  
  
Heero- dare give me your best shot.  
  
  
  
Trowa- Ok then I dare you to act like Duo!\  
  
  
  
Heero- ::sighs smiles and jumps up and down on the couch Duo joining him:: WWWHHHHEEEEE!!!!!!!! :: The two of them get hungry and run into the kitchen and each come out with a jar of sugar and begin eating it was a spoon. Everyone stares wide eyes at the two:: Yummy! ::eventually the two calm down:: Quatre you can take my turn  
  
  
  
Quatre- Ok Heero truth or dare  
  
  
  
Heero- ……dare  
  
  
  
Quatre- OK I dare you to kiss Relena on the lips  
  
  
  
Heero- ::gets nervous and freaks as Relena comes bouncing in he stands up and kisses her and she bounces out::  
  
  
  
Quatre and others- ::stare in amazement that he did it::  
  
  
  
Heero- I hope your all happy ::sits down:; Ok Wufei truth or dare  
  
  
  
Wufei- Dare  
  
  
  
Heero- I dare you to eat alligator tail  
  
  
  
Wufei- That's nasty but ok (ok comment to u people in Florida who like the stuff I know you guys eat it because while I was at camp down there my parents had it and it grosses me out but please don't be offended)  
  
  
  
Heero- ::goes to the kitchen and comes back out with a huge plate with alligator tail:: you have to eat all of it  
  
  
  
Wufei- Oh god:; eats it all then goes to the bathroom and pukes and comes back and sits back down in the circle:: Ok Duo truth or dare  
  
  
  
Duo- Dare  
  
  
  
Wufei- I dare you to keep your mouth shut and stay almost completely still for 10 minutes  
  
  
  
Duo- ::puts hand over his mouth and Wufei starts clock and everyone gets happy and relaxes for 10 minutes:: Yay 10 minutes is up.  
  
  
  
Wufei- So it is  
  
  
  
Duo- Ok Trowa truth or dare  
  
  
  
Trowa- dare  
  
  
  
Duo- I dare you to umm……::thinks::…….I dare you to shave your head  
  
  
  
Trowa- Duo Maxwell you will be dead after this ::goes to the bathroom and everyone follows and watches him shave his head and they all sit back in the circle staring at Trowa and they all double over laughing:: Wufei truth or dare  
  
  
  
Wufei- dare  
  
  
  
Trowa- I dare you to cut of Maxwell's braid with your sword  
  
  
  
Wufei- Happily  
  
  
  
Duo-NNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Trowa- To bad Duo ::Heero and Trowa grab Duo's arm as Wufei cut the braid nad handed it to duo::  
  
  
  
Duo- ::falls to the ground bawling:: baby  
  
Lorim- ::pops in again:: wow you guys are making this into a war! Kool!  
  
Duo- Have you come to play  
  
Lorim- actually yes  
  
Duo- ::cheers up:: ok Lorim truth or dare  
  
Lorim- Dare I can handle your dare duo  
  
Duo- ::grins evily::  
  
Lorim- Oh god what did I do  
  
Duo- I dare you to kiss Wufei on the lips  
  
Lorim- No!  
  
Duo- you yourself said we can't refuse a dare  
  
Lorim- what have I gotten myself into  
  
Quatre- Have fun  
  
Trowa-…………  
  
Heero- This should be interesting  
  
Wufei- this is such an injustice.  
  
Lorim- Injustice did u know that word is fun to yell while going to hills on roller coasters ::is rambling on:: ok sorry  
  
Wufei-….  
  
Lorim- Duo I will not do this.  
  
Duo- You have to  
  
Lorim- Me kiss Wufei no!  
  
Duo ::grins duo grabs her nad pushes her forward while Trowa and Heero get Wufei::  
  
Lorim- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS IS SO NOT FAIR.  
  
Wufei- INJUSTICE  
  
Lorim- Duo you are so going to be dead :;they make Wufei and Lorim kiss then she pulls out daggers:: so glad that I have recently picked these up from Catharine ::grins evilly::  
  
Everyone- ::sweatdrop::  
  
Lorim- ::puts them away:: Never make me kiss someone or do something like that again or all of you will be dead  
  
Trowa- ::whispers to Quatre:: reminded me to tell Cathy not to teach anyone to knife throw again.  
  
Quatre- OK  
  
Lorim- Now I say we stop the game here before it gets to out of hand lets play hide and go seek ::everyone agreed to play:: 


End file.
